


Lessons in Vulgarity

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Svent was Jude Mathis' favorite teacher for a myriad of reasons, and rumors or no, he wanted anything and everything the man had to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Vulgarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo/gifts).



> The entire premise of this was I wanted to write a trashy teacher/student AU and a new friend of mine provided me with ideas so the idea of Alvin being a shady spyrix merchant pretending to be a teacher does not belong to me in the slightest also is... only really a background detail to this fic! Happy early birthday Echo, I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for letting me post it!
> 
> EDIT: I fixed some obvious typos and aLSO WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I WAS REALLY REPETITIVE WITH HOW I REFERRED TO JUDE. My internet cut out trying to edit this and i had to redo all my edits i cry.

_“There’s a rumor you see…”_

_“that Jude Mathis has a thing for older men._ "

**_“There’s another rumor that he’s dating one right now. A teacher.”_ **

_“But don’t tell anyone I told you, okay?”_

_“It’s just a rumor anyway. As if a teacher would be stupid enough._ "

_“Besides didn’t he have a crush on some girl named Maxwell?”_

_“Isn’t she graduating soon?_ "

_“Guess he has a thing for older women too, haha!”_

-

There were a number of things wrong with their current situation. Namely, the biggest issue Jude found had to be for as anxious as he normally felt, the whole thing left him more in a state of terrible longing rather than the fear he probably should feel.

His actions weren’t done for any particular gain. The jeers of being called a teacher’s pet never really bothered Jude simply because the truth was he enjoyed Mr. Svent’s company. He didn’t need to go such lengths for a grade. Mr. Svent knew that and though it all started as a means to feed the student’s obsession for knowledge, it steadily spiraled out into needing more. His insatiable curiosity grew beyond the information his teacher provided. He found himself wanting to know more about the man in question too.

The late hours they spent talking after class drew to more personal questions. There were things he could share with his teacher that rarely he could express elsewhere. He listened to his problems, offered him space and an excuse to avoid returning to an absent house full of impossible standards he couldn’t meet. In return, Alvin told him of technology that wasn’t supposed to exist and a world that sounded unreal. It was enough to be comfortable. It was enough to try and subsist the other sorts of feelings that came with being comfortable in someone’s presence.

It evolved though. That ease and comfort warped and morphed itself to the point where on some level they both knew it wasn’t right, let alone appropriate. He couldn’t express how thankful he was for everything Mr. Svent did for him, but he found himself staying after later and later. Little things the other did only fed his longing; the way his teacher would call his hairpins cute, the way he’d leave lingering touches and gazes. It was only a matter of time until they ended up like this. Again and again, in private classrooms, at Mr.Svent’s home when offered, Jude would let himself be opened up in ways he didn’t think possible.

Their relationship wasn’t normal. It didn’t have a name. It didn’t even have a basis or likely even a future. It was just comfortable. Convenient. Jude wanted as much of his teacher as he was willing to give and in turn would give anything and everything he could for the illusion of safety and love.

“I think we’re a little past formalities kid, but if that’s what you’re into feel free to keep addressing me like that.”

The conversation wasn’t the first, but unlike the others prior, they were all missing the suggestive tone and content this one had. Jude had been given permission to call him Alvin weeks ago, but it felt strange even with the close nature they had now. Calling him that while he made a mess of Jude on his desk was beyond just strange and leaned closer to mortifying.

“Do you _want_ me to call you Alvin?”

“Oh, is it that you’re into?”

Feeling particularly bold and a bit impatient at the man’s antics, Jude silenced him by tugging his tie down for a kiss. Not the least bit annoyed with this development, the teacher wasted no time in taking control. Between breaths, he couldn’t help chuckling, the noise reverberating in their kiss. He already knew Jude liked being told what to do, what to think; he could tell him to do anything embarrassing in this situation and he would. The sort of control made Alvin hot in a terrible sense and he’d feel worse about it if he didn’t know it turned Jude on just as much.

“D-Did you lock the door?” Jude panted as Alvin moved lower, his laughter low in his throat as he devoured Jude.

“Of course,” he answered with a nonchalance that only worsened the the kid's anxiety.

“Mr.S—Alvin, I’m serious,” his last word stuttered and broke slightly off into a whine as Alvin answered him with a bite. He always felt so conflicted because on one hand, Jude looked so precious in a uniform, but on the other hand with moments like now, there were too many layers and his patience always dealt with it poorly.

Unwrapping his student was never boring though. Each time was only a new face, a new sound, a new place he found to drive the other maddeningly close. He moved his hands down to grip the Jude's thighs and hips lifting him to sit more properly on the desk rather than just semi leaning against it.

“Do you really think anyone will stop by? I even put a sign on the door that I’m not here and everything,” he knew the thought of being walked in on was horrifying for more than just the embarrassment it would bring. To save his own skin, he was actually rather careful where and when he chose to indulge in this scandal, but beyond this role being a ruse Jude didn’t know of, he also may have felt the tiniest bit guilty at the thought of it all blowing up in the kid’s face if they were found out. He wasn’t exactly ready for whatever they had right now to end.

“Do you remember what happened last time,” Jude narrowed his eyes, but behind the glasses and their proximity and position, it came off more adorable than anything. Not that the boy really struck him as anything but; he’d given him plenty of information that could destroy him if he knew how to use it properly. If he wanted to, he could turn him in for what they were doing right now. He wouldn’t though. The false idea of control was just one he was always mindful of around Jude. Dominating him like this was purely for their enjoyment, but at the end of the day, the student held all the cards and that honestly terrified Alvin.

“If you had listened to me to be quieter, it wouldn’t have been a problem.”

“ _You_ told me to be loud.”

“Did I?”

A grin spread on his face as he undoes Jude’s tie, twisting the soft fabric around his fingers as he brings it up and by the other’s mouth. A retort is resting on Jude’s tongue that falters upon piecing together what his teacher was silently inquiring.

“Think this’ll be quiet enough for you?” He asked the same confliction from earlier popping up at imagining the sight he would likely behold in a few moments. Jude never denied him after all, especially if he was all but telling him his options. Hearing him was so much better because the hitches and moans—all because of him—were beautiful to listen to, but seeing Jude tied up and bound seemed appealing in its own way. He should be more concerned at that thought considering the urge to see Jude any way he could manage was growing as the days went on, but it was placed into an easy to ignore part of his mind.

Instead, he watched Jude gingerly remove his glasses to place them on the desk before rolling his eyes. It only prompted him into tying the fabric faster. He made a knot, not particularly caring if he ruined the kid’s tie figuring he was more than happy with replacing it if he got to do what he wanted, placing it by Jude’s mouth before commanding him to bite. Jude acquiesced to the order, eyelids dropping just slightly as he got into it despite the slight aggravation he expressed earlier.

“That hurt?” Alvin murmured as he wanted it tight so as to block the boy’s mouth, but not so tight he was uncomfortable or couldn’t breathe. He shook his head and Alvin merely continued with his descent, undoing more buttons and straps thankful his style of dress allowed easy removal. It was simple enough to sling the clothes on the chair behind him before turning back to Jude.

“You’re doing so well,” he spoke keeping his voice soft as he pushed Jude to lay splayed on the desk kissing at his now exposed chest. They hadn’t experimented with this sort of thing, but he knew Jude got worked up easily on compliments and on the off chance he was nervous at not being able to speak, he figured it would put him at ease. The muffled moan he received certainly seemed to suggest so.

Alvin traced his fingers along Jude’s skin, torn between wanting to kiss it more, touch it or simply stare at how gorgeous he was.

“You have no right looking this pretty,” he mused running his fingers up to the other’s neck, past the hickeys he left, to rub along his cheek. Jude looked up at him dazed, but nuzzled into his palm. The teacher wanted to tell him how precious he was, but all that leaves his mouth is more vulgarities.

“Shame I can’t put my fingers in your mouth like this… you always seem so hungry for them,” he chuckled lewdly before moving away long enough to open the bottom right drawer of his desk and extract the bottle of lubricant and condoms he hid behind a series of manila folders, “I can do something else with them though, right?” Jude had called him a pervert for leaving it there, and he could see in his expression now he was thinking the same thing.

He tried to be quick in removing the rest of the layers between them never needing to shrug off his pants or undergarments all the way in places like this. Admittedly, he preferred bringing Jude home for this reason as he could not only take his time, but also remove what he wanted entirely. This position required more to be taken off than usual on Jude, as he really didn’t want to flip him onto his stomach, but still the urgency to finish before someone actually did need him for something was present. Given the time, it was unlikely there would be anyone or at the very most a student, but in some ways being found out by faculty was probably worse.

Moments like this with Jude always left him eager and rushing, but in equal measures, he hated it because he wanted to go slow. He wanted to feel pleasure, but he wanted to watch the boy fall apart. He wanted to taste and claim every inch of his skin in an unhurried fashion, but he also wanted to be rough and harsh.

Jude never seemed to care what he did. He knew the other could say no. Even with his mouth gagged like this, he’d be able to read the slightest hesitation and stop in an instant. It was the fact he _could_ continue if he wanted that excited him. The fact that he could talk or bully him into doing most anything was enough to spur him on.

Alvin, truthfully, didn’t know what Jude preferred. He likely should. A good lover would, but fast or slow, rough or gentle, the one thing the teacher knew was Jude reacted to what he thought Alvin wanted. Always the selfless sacrifice; even in a moment of what should be selfish pleasure, his actions—even if he did get off—were done more for Alvin’s enjoyment than his own. He couldn’t even be sure Jude’s claim to enjoy it was always truthful. He took what he offered and nothing more.

Jude seemed too earnest to lie like that though. Maybe he was just that much of a masochist even if it was sad to think about on some level.

At times, it bothered him that Jude would let himself be treated like this. Sometimes it only led to Alvin taking his aggression out on the kid. Others, like now, it only made him want to treat him like something precious. Something breakable.

The sensation of Jude squeezing around his fingers, squirming his hips on the desk to draw Alvin closer was encouraging him to give in and rush.

“Do you want more already?” He asked, gripping Jude’s thigh tighter with his free hand. Egotism made him briefly wonder if the sight before him was solely for his benefit, but Jude was too honest for that wasn’t he? His body, his flushed face and lidded eyes, all of it was just an indication that he _wanted_ this.

“I asked a question, kid,” He grunted, catching Jude’s eyes, demanding attention. The noises he made through the tie though muffled made it clear he was so lost that he forgot there were other methods to communicate.

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch you.”

Impatience grew in Jude’s expression and the mere sight of it given their current situation made Alvin feel absolutely filthy. To make sweet, patient Jude this overeager, almost irritated even, at not getting what he wanted was better than anything else his student could do to him.

“All right, all right, I hear you,” Alvin’s voice dropped to a saccharine murmur, as he moved his hand down to stroke him while adding a second finger. It wasn’t long before he was adding a third, Jude’s own wishes to rush overpowering any restraint he intended to show.

The boy’s volume increased and his teacher’s ministrations only added to it. Alvin let him know how much he enjoyed it. He didn’t care if his actions contradicted each other, making Jude loud enough to hear though bound was all the better because it just meant he was making him stop holding back. The teacher curled his fingers slightly conflicted in wanting to both push him to the edge and merely just shower him with pleasure. It was becoming a little difficult to hold back himself though.

Jude’s whine as he pulls his fingers out entirely is cute and he lets him know. He never wanted to hurt him—not seriously at least—as there was a difference between rough treatment and going too fast and neglecting to prepare the other properly. He slipped the condom on and added more lube hoping even with the kid's evident impatience, it’ll be enough to keep him from injuring himself. There was a twitch in Jude’s hips as he started to enter, but he’s back to the same slow and gentle pace he initially wanted to use. He takes the time to appreciate his looks once more, looking for any signs of discomfort or silent signals on how to move.

He loved making Jude like this and he made sure he knew. He let the dams break as he let Jude know how beautiful he was, how he was his favorite student, how brilliant and _good_ he was. The boy broke apart in his arms, shuddering and shaking from pleasure and the tears now streaming down his cheeks. Alvin wanted to care; on the surface, he even **_did_** care. It was why he let him cry and grip the desk. Let him pull the teacher closer with his legs despite the fact he should wait to start moving.

There’s something heartbreaking in seeing Jude cry even if a part of it is from pleasure. It makes the teacher want to wipe his eyes, but it’s something neither of them have addressed. When it first happened, Alvin had just assumed he was one of those types who cried as they came and thought nothing of it. The desperation in how he clung to him and apologized later in a voice he wasn’t sure whether to describe as embarrassed or ashamed made him rethink the action.

From what he gathered of the kid's life, there were a number of things wrong, but that he always faced with a forced front and a sense of optimism that bordered on childish idealism. The fact he was hooking up with a man like him said enough about the lack of proper attention he probably needed. They were issues he needed help with, but Alvin would never be the right person to assist him with it. He couldn’t fill the void in Jude and on some level he was sure the boy knew this and knew their sort of relationship didn’t help things.

They just met like this because it was comfortable, convenient, oh so painfully easy. They used each other to pretend they could fill holes that couldn’t be filled. Something about Jude tricked him into feeling full himself, and until things broke, it was simple to continue on. To thrust into the smaller male beneath him, egging him to come and focusing only on these false intimacies.

“It’s okay Jude,” he encouraged him, adjusting himself so he could stroke him in time with his movements, “you can come.”

Jude’s stamina was never very high, but when assured so sweetly it only dropped him off faster. With the overstimulation, his age and lack of experience, it was only natural he couldn’t last for very long. What probably made it on some level revolting was how the whole thing managed to make Alvin’s own stamina disgustingly low. The sight of Jude on his desk, gagged and crying, but taunt with the force of his climax, which only stained his chest was too much. Even the way he pitifully tried to meet his teacher’s thrusts to help him come while likely exhausted himself only fed the heat pooling lower.

He kept groaning out compliments and sweet nothings and it was cruel how he kept going despite the obvious uncomfortableness too much sensation was giving to the one underneath him. If he actually told him to stop, he would. He had tried to before once, pulling away to finish himself off, but Jude had only insisted he be the one to do it.

It was obscene how much the boy turned him on, and as he came with Jude’s name spilling from his lips, he has to remind himself to be quiet too. They’re both panting, and Jude is still shuddering as he gingerly tried to pull out and away. Jude has another erection budding, but he can tell with one look it’ll likely fade, as it seemed more painful than enjoyable considering it was a response to overstimulation. Alvin focused on removing and tying up the used condom and finding a scrap of paper to ball it up into, really not wanting to explain why there was a used condom in his trash to any janitor who might see it.

The action doesn’t take very long and he admittedly is attempting to rush so he can help Jude in undoing the tie around his mouth and get redressed. When he was dazed in the afterglow of their actions it always made Alvin feel twisted inside as that notion of how precious the student was arose, but likewise all the realizations of what they did and how wrong it was only surfaced with it. The bite marks and bruises on the kid’s thighs stood out, as did the stray tears he hadn’t properly wiped away, and it left the teacher uncomfortably unsure whether he was supposed to apologize or hold him. He often did neither.

“You okay, kid?” He did ask, once the cloth was removed and tried not to visibly wince at how raspy Jude’s voice sounded.

“Yeah, that… felt really good, Mr. Svent,” Jude answered him still sounding out of it and worse like his throat was raw. The fact he addressed him by his official title didn’t help things. At least he was no longer in the habit of thanking him after; that had been even worse.

“I keep telling you, when we’re alone you can drop that,” he admonished starting to hand the boy articles of clothing from the chair along with some napkins to wipe his stomach.

“So it really wasn’t you being perverted then?” Jude retorted a lopsided smile on his face as he accepted the aformentioned articles, cleaning himself up, slipping into his cloths and beginning to redo the buttons.

“I’m not that terrible,” He responded trying to fix up his own appearance, “besides isn’t addressing me so formally like that worse?”

“Maybe,” Jude said, beginning on his pants and underwear having given up on putting his tie back on, “although, maybe I do like that aspect to it.” His smile morphed into a slyer one at that and Alvin’s heart ached at how much he may have ruined this kid. Although, maybe it wasn’t all his fault. He wasn’t exactly a complete saint the first time they met like this.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get you Mathis,” he shook his head deciding to address him just as formally in return, “when you’re ready we can get coffee from the faculty office. I owe you that much at least—that and your voice sounds terrible.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?”

“ _Yours_ ,” the teacher insisted considering it was actually Jude who had started this time. With the way he had been talking lately too, Alvin should probably be more concerned on the influence he was having on this part of Jude’s life. Horrible or not, he really couldn’t say he was too concerned. The truth was, he even kind of loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing all those kink tags was something... I think it is physically impossible for me to write something with Jude that doesn't have a praise kink. I don't even know if I got all of them. What is the name of the kink regarding names/titles I don't even know.


End file.
